


The Truth Doesn't Hurt

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [33]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Truth Doesn't Hurt

Time seemed to freeze in commissary. The words 'Commie Bastard' had caused a collective intake of breath, and everyone watched to see how the new Russian agent would react.

Illya Kuryakin, who was used to such verbal abuse, slowly turned to face the man who had uttered the apparent slur.

"I am assuming you intended for that epithet to be an insult," he stated calmly. "Unfortunately, a person cannot be insulted by the truth. I am indeed a 'Commie', as you so crudely put it. You will also come to learn that I can also be quite a bastard sometimes."


End file.
